


Mutual Punishment

by jackwabbit



Series: Culmets Carols [4]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: All Dialogue, Culmets - Freeform, Drabble, Hugh is a Meanie, Humor, M/M, Meanwhile Paul Has a Large Vocabulary, but with good intentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackwabbit/pseuds/jackwabbit
Summary: Season: Any.Spoilers: None.Summary: Paul’s mental fitness has never been in question. But the physical? That’s sometimes debatable. Hugh tries to help with this, and Paul makes his feelings on that matter clear.Note: Written for a random word prompt of “physical.” Close enough.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Series: Culmets Carols [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042152
Kudos: 21





	Mutual Punishment

“Just one more lap.”

“I hate you.”

“And I love you. That’s why we’re doing this. Now, come on. Not even a whole lap now.”

“Did I mention I hate you?”

“Several times, actually.”

“How about loathe? Did I use despise?”

“Yes. Prior to detest and after abhor, before you went back to basic hate.”

“Doesn’t make it less true.”

“You do realize you’re talking, right?”

“What?”

“And that you’re running at the same time?”

“What’s your point?”

“That you couldn’t do that a month ago.”

“And?”

“It’s progressive.”

“I still hate you.”

“And I still love you. And... done.”


End file.
